


No More Chances

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Families, Families of Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki was sent to Midgard to redeem himself after attacking Jotunheim. He proved himself, but didn't come back to Asgard, much to Thor's confusion.





	No More Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes a bit of inspiration from my life :p

Thor thought it was fitting. He had been banished to Midgard for his transgressions and now Loki was. He had redeemed himself and he knew in his heart of hearts that Loki would do the same. 

It took Loki longer than it took Thor for redemption, not that he expected any less. Loki always liked making things difficult. Thor ordered the kitchens to prepare for a grand feast. He was ready to see Loki and put the past behind them. They would be the greatest of friends once more. 

He waited at the Bifrost, giddy and preparing a speech that would be both welcoming and putting forth a vision of what they would become, how they would grow together and be the princes Asgard truly deserved.

But the Bifrost didn’t trigger up. There was no flash of familiar light or wave of charged air. 

As night fell Heimdall approached him. He was unreadable as ever, yet Thor’s shoulders slumped. It could only be bad news. At least he knew Loki couldn’t be hurt now with his powers restored. 

“He is not coming,” Heimdall said evenly. 

“Why not?” Thor tried to keep the whine out of his voice. He was an adult now, not a snot-nosed kid. 

Heimdall’s eyes gleamed, stoic and annoyingly unhelpful. 

Mother was behind this. She had banned him from checking up on Loki when he was banished, but surely now that Loki was redeemed...

Thor pursed his lips, keeping a complaint at bay, before turning away, his cape fluttering. 

*

The next day he returned… Then the next, and the day after that. 

Days turned to weeks, to months, and gruelingly later it was the anniversary. 

Despite mother’s assurances, and father’s gruff dismissals, Thor could wait no longer. 

With the help of Sif, Heimdall’s sister, they were able to pull him away from the Bifrost. Thor had no doubt Heimdall knew what they were doing, but his inactivity was practically an endorsement. 

Hogun was perhaps not the best at using the Bifrost, but undoubtedly better than Frandral or Volstagg would be. That being said, the trip was far from ideal. He landed heavily on Midgard, the ground beneath him practically exploding. Also, he wasn’t really sure where he was, or, more importantly, where Loki was. 

Perhaps he should have planned this out better… 

And he had no tracking spell like Loki did. He could only speak to the charming locals. As he expected they were very open and helpful. He was directed to a high tower and was proud to know that he has taken up residence with the local heroes. They must have helped him redeem himself. 

The delightful tower even spoke to him, beckoning him upward. 

Thor could feel electricity dancing between his fingers. He was so excited to see his little brother. 

The elevator doors opened to near silence. Murmurs were in the distant, Loki’s sharp voice cutting through it despite it being just as quiet. He grinned, knowing that tone. Someone was in trouble, and for once it wasn’t Thor. 

He walked into a comfortable looking room. Midgardians were strewn about couches, all looking his way. Loki was on his feet, arms crossed and shoulders slightly raised. 

“Brother!” Thor said in lieu of introduction. The Midgardians surely knew who he was already. He moved forward to embrace Loki, but was sidestepped. 

“What are you doing here, Thor?” Loki asked, his fingers drumming against his arms. The Midgardians were shifting in their seats, but Thor ignored them. 

“I have a better question! Why are you  _ still  _ here?” Thor said it with a smile, but was met with Loki rolling his eyes. 

“Pray-tell, Thor, why would I want to go back to Asgard?” The question gave Thor pause. Wasn’t the answer obvious? Had Loki’s supposed cleverness flitted away?

“It is our home. We have both proven ourselves. It is time we started anew and be the best of friends!” Thor could already see it now. The realms would be in awe of them. 

Loki stared at him blankly, bringing Thor out of his visions of the future. “No, just… no. I’m not going to go through this again.” 

Thor took a step closer and Loki took one back. “I… do not understand.” 

“Of course you don’t. Everything is always sunshine and golden apples to you. I’m not going to risk it just because you claim you’ve changed.” Loki glanced sideways. One of the Midgardian’s nodded at him. Thor stifled his blooming anger. He would no longer let it dictate him. 

“Risk what, Loki? We have proven ourselves to father. Now is the time to forge a new path going together.” Why couldn’t Loki see that?

Loki’s lips became a thin line. “Proved ourselves? Forge a new path?” He scoffed. “Remind me, Thor, how many times you’ve said things are going to be different, only for you to treat me like trash not a moment later? How many times did you say you’d stop your friends from being cruel to me, then laughed along with them when they next besmirched my name or viciously hurt me?”

“Those were merely japes,” Thor said, but wasn’t quite sure. He never gave much thought to it. They were all friends. Such things were commonplace and in good fun. 

Loki laughed mirthlessly. “I’ve given you hundreds of chances—Mayhaps even thousands, and each time you let me down. No more. No more will I let you hurt me.”

Loki turned away from him and Thor was lost. 


End file.
